


Dual

by sabinelagrande



Series: Descriptive [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, M/M, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: And twins.





	Dual

They're in a comfortable, post-coital silence; Percy is stretched out with his head on the pillow, long limbs sprawled, while Vex rests beside him on her stomach, arms folded to rest her chin on. Percy's not quite asleep yet, but he's thinking about it. He just spent a protracted amount of time fucking Vex as hard as he could, and it really took it out of him.

"Do you ever think about Vax?" she asks, which comes sort of out of nowhere.

Percy frowns. "I suppose I think about Vax a fairly standard amount."

"Obtuse is not your style," she says dryly.

"I'm afraid I'm being genuine," he says.

She turns, pushing herself up on her elbows to look at him. "Do you ever think about Vax in _that way_?" she asks. "Naked? Maybe bent over?"

"Oh," Percy says, taken aback. He's played with Vax, sure, but they've never slept together; he hasn't done much sleeping with anyone but Vex for a while now. He narrows his eyes. "Is this a trap?"

"Darling," Vex says, sounding just a little annoyed. "I'm going to make this very simple, because we could be here all night. Do you want to have a threeway or not?"

"Um," he says, blinking, but he decides honesty is, for once, the best policy. "Yes, actually, unless that wasn't a real offer."

"Oh, I was definitely offering," she says, running a fingertip down his chest.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but what brought this on?" he asks, catching her hand and kissing her fingers. "You're adamant about not capitalizing on the twin thing."

"That's-" she starts, but she stops. "That's exactly how I would expect you to see it, honestly." She looks contemplative for a moment. "Imagine if you really liked cheesecake."

"I do, but go on," he says.

"It's a fun indulgence and a guilty pleasure, right?" she says. "But if people try to force feed it to you because obviously you must love it, it stops being fun."

"I think I see," he says. He smirks. "But a little nibble never killed anyone."

"Precisely," Vex says.

"I have thought about it before," Percy admits.

She arches an eyebrow. "Have you?"

"I wasn't going to tell you about it, because I was trying to be respectful," he says.

"And that's why you get to play instead of someone else," she says.

"You must admit that the idea of being at both your mercies is thrilling," he says. He's still holding her hand, and he rather boorishly settles it on his abdomen; it's thrilling him more than a little, and he feels like maybe he needs to make that clear.

"And here I thought you'd want to be on top," she says, slipping her hand down below the sheet that's covering him from the waist down.

"I will if you want me to," he says, sighing as she wraps her fingers around him.

"You don't have to," she assures him. "Vax will be overjoyed to knock you down a peg."

"He always is," Percy says, leaning up to kiss her, and they don't talk about Vax for a good little while.

Afterwards, Percy doesn't dare press the issue. This needs to come from Vex if it's going to happen at all; he will follow her timeline and her lead. But Vex doesn't make him wait for long; it's only two weeks later when they're doing their final negotiations, standing in Vex's bedroom in the apartment that Vex and Vax share.

"And this is really fine?" Percy asks, as Vex holds up two pairs of boxer briefs that are, as far as Percy can tell, identical.

"What?" Vex says, looking at the underwear in confusion before she gets his meaning. "Why wouldn't it be fine?"

"Not to dampen the mood, but there are a lot of reasons," he says.

"If you're having second thoughts, don't pin them on me," she says.

"Perish the thought," he says, kissing her on the forehead. "Perhaps I just can't believe my luck."

"You really are ridiculously lucky, darling," she says, and Percy relaxes, everything seeming to be back on track.

"He'd probably prefer me naked," he offers, and Vex hums meditatively.

"You know, I think you're right," she says, dropping both pairs of underwear on the bed and taking Percy's hand. "Let's go."

It's not a long walk to Vax's room, though it does seem longer than usual. Vex raps on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Are you going to leave if I say no?" Vax says from inside, and Vex opens the door.

"We might leave if you say yes," Vex says.

"Then you've come to the right place," Vax says.

"Look what I brought," she says in a sing-songy voice, pulling Percy in and shutting the door behind them.

"Is that for me?" Vax says, in the dry, slightly bitchy tone he always has when he's topping.

"For us to share, dear," she says. She puts a hand on Percy's stomach, the other coming up to encircle his neck. "Doesn't he look delicious?"

Vax gives Percy a dispassionate once over. "I could be persuaded."

"Go on, darling," Vex says, pushing Percy to his knees. "Persuade him."

Percy's usual opening would be to antagonize Vax, but his first impulse with Vex is always to roll over, so he's kind of stuck. It won't do to fight just one of them; Vex has had to break up Percy and Vax's slap fights more than once, and he doesn't want to make her work.

"What would you have me do?" Percy asks Vax, in his most obsequious tone.

Vax gives Vex a look. "Are you sure this is him?" he asks. "He's never once talked to me like that."

Vex comes around to stand behind Percy, running her fingers through his hair. "You don't know him like I do," she says, and Percy leans into her touch.

"And what do you know about him?" Vax asks.

"That he's an obedient little slut who loves attention," Vex says lightly, and Percy's face goes hot. "You don't know how to see potential like I do."

"No, you just don't like a fight as much as I do," Vax says. He puts his fingers under Percy's chin, making Percy look up at him. There's a cruel-looking smirk twisting the corner of his mouth, and it sends a thrill up Percy's spine. "But I guess I can play your game for a night."

"I guarantee you'll have a good time," Vex says. She hooks a finger into the neck of Vax's shirt and pulls him forward, pecking him on the lips. "Now, where should we start?"

"You're overdressed," Vax says. "You," he adds, nudging Percy none too gently with his foot. "Take care of that. Only get up if you have to."

"Yes, Vax," Percy says; Vex likes increasingly more fanciful terms of address, but Vax is more direct. Either way, Percy turns around, finding Vex reclining against the bedpost. It's a short crawl, and Percy doesn't hesitate before making it.

"I thought you were exaggerating when you said he was obedient," Vax says, as Percy reaches up to undo the hook and eye of Vex's skirt.

Vex runs her nails over Percy's scalp, making him shiver; he hisses when she grabs a handful of his hair. "You really have to learn how to cultivate talent," she says. Percy knows better than to stop, undoing her zipper and easing the skirt down, so that Vex can step out of it.

"I like it a little more raw," Vax says, and Percy can hear him grinning.

Vex has helpfully unbuttoned her top partway, so that Percy only has to reach up to undo the last few buttons. He slides his hands under her shirt, pushing it back, and Vex takes over, letting it fall. He dares to kiss her stomach, aware that he wasn't instructed to, but Vex just gives him an indulgent smile. She turns, lifting her hair so that Percy can unhook her bra; it's difficult at this angle, but he does it anyway. Vex takes over, pulling it off and letting it drop before turning around.

"Nice tits, Stubby," Vax says, and the affectionate way Vex rolls her eyes tells Percy it's an in-joke.

"Percy certainly likes them," Vex says. "Don't you, Percival?"

"Yes, Vex," Percy says, because it won't do to lie; he is in fact extremely fond of them.

"You're not done," Vax says, and Percy quickly sets back to work. There's not much of it left; he slides his fingers into the waistband of Vex's very brief panties and works them down, all the way to the floor, where she kicks them away. Then he's right there at her cunt, and he wants nothing more in the world to lean forward a few inches and drive her wild.

He sits back on his heels and takes a deep breath.

Vax snaps his fingers, and Percy turns around. "Me next," Vax says. He's all the way across the room, and Percy suspects he's put himself there just to watch Percy crawl. The joke's on him, because it doesn't make Percy self-conscious in the slightest; he knows how good he looks doing it, and it puts him in such a good headspace.

Percy crosses the floor on his hands and knees, looking up at Vax, and he can see how much Vax likes it; the mask of annoyed indifference isn't quite thick enough to hide it. He ends at Vax's feet, kneeling again, and when Vax doesn't say anything, Percy starts working on his fly, undoing the button before pulling the zipper down. Vax has already pulled his shirt over his head, and he's also already filling out the front of his tight black jeans. Percy tries not to lick his lips as he tugs them down, working them off and letting Vax push them aside. He doesn't hesitate this time, immediately pulling down Vax's underwear. Vax's cock almost hits Percy in the face as he does it, but Percy can think of worse fates.

Percy is just considering how much trouble he'd get into if he just went for it and caught Vax's cock with his mouth when Vax moves, stepping to the side. Percy hasn't been told not to move, so he turns to watch him go. He sees the grin on Vex's face as Vax approaches, and she loops her arms around Vax's neck, pulling him down to kiss him. The kiss is accustomed, familiar, and Vax grabs Vex's ass, pulling her against him.

It goes on, but Vex is the one to break it, rearranging the two of them so that Vax is behind her. Vax isn't deterred, kissing her neck, her shoulder, as his hands roam her body, settling on her breasts. She tilts her head back to kiss him properly, and Percy tries hard not to burst into flames.

In looking so similar, both the twins trend towards the beautifully androgynous in their facial features; they don't in their clothing choices, so Percy doesn't really think about it. But with both of them stark naked, Percy is genuinely having trouble telling them apart when he's not looking at the more obvious parts of their anatomy. They look like one thing, realized in two forms, and it's messing with his head, probably because it's turning him on so much he can't think.

Vex looks back at Percy, crooking a finger at him, and Percy immediately crawls over, kneeling in front of the two of them. "You know what to do," Vax says, and Percy has plenty of ideas.

"Yes, Vex," Percy says.

Percy doesn't even have time to realize what he said before the slap lands. "She's Vex," Vax says, sounding almost bored. "I'm Vax."

"I'm sorry," Percy stutters, his cheek stinging.

"Do that again and you will be," Vax says.

Percy thinks he really won't be, but he doesn't share that fact. He sets to work instead, leaning forward to bury his face between Vex's legs. He's sure his desperation is manifest, because he can't temper his enthusiasm at all, going after her with all he's got. He can't get enough of her taste, of how she smells, and he seeks it out, licking her over and over again.

"I guess you weren't kidding," he hears Vax say. "He really is a slut."

Vex laughs breathlessly. "I wouldn't lie about a thing like that," she says, and it's gratifying how wrecked she sounds. She grabs Percy by the hair, dragging him away from his task. "Tell him, dear."

"I am," Percy says, ragged.

"You are what?" she presses, pulling his hair harder.

"I'm a slut, Vax," Percy says, and this time he realizes he's done it. He feels a bit stupid- it's not like they sound alike- but he can't seem to bring his thoughts in line at all.

He flinches away, but it doesn't stop Vex from striking him. "Which one of us is Vax, darling?" Vex says sweetly.

"Not you," Percy says, rather than what he's thinking, which is more along the lines of wanting to get slapped again.

"Exactly," she says. "Stick with what you're good for."

"I think it's my turn to see what he's good for," Vax says, shifting Vex to the side so that his cock is available.

"That's a wonderful idea," Vex says. "Well, show him," she tells Percy, when he doesn't move immediately.

Percy leans forward, taking Vax's cock into his mouth. Vax isn't gentle, but Percy knew he wouldn't be. He grabs Percy by the hair, guiding him as he sucks, and Percy goes where he's led, letting Vax fuck his face as much as he likes.

"Just lovely," he hears Vex say, as she runs a finger up his neck and along the shell of his ear. "Don't you think so?"

"I don't think he needs me to tell him that," Vax says, which is more of a compliment than Percy would really expect from Vax.

"You're not being very careful with my things," Vex drawls, but she sounds more amused than anything else.

"He's fine," Vax says dismissively. He pulls Percy off his cock, and Percy gasps for air. "Aren't you fine, Percival?"

"Yes, Vex," Percy says.

Vax raises his hand, but doesn't strike. "You did that one on purpose, and I'm not going to reward it," he says.

"But I will," Vex says, just before she backhands him.

"What was that about not liking a fight?" Vax says, as Percy bites his lip and tries not to groan.

"I don't see him fighting back," Vex says. "I see him taking it like a good boy."

"What else does he take?" Vax asks.

"Anything I say," Vex says. "Shall we get a little more horizontal and see how far it goes?"

"I couldn't say no to such a generous offer," Vax says, hauling Percy to his feet.

"I didn't think you would," Vex says.

"Put him on the bed," Vax tells her, stepping away. "I know what I want."

"I have some idea," Vax says. She shoves Percy backwards towards the bed, and Percy goes, laying himself out for whatever torment is next. He lets Vex push him down, her palms digging into his shoulders as she holds him there.

Vax comes back with a condom and a bottle of lubricant, already ripping the condom packet open. Percy is confused for a moment when he rolls it onto Percy's cock rather than his own; confused, but not in the least inclined to protest, especially when Vax straddles him. He pours the lube onto his fingers, reaching back to open himself up. Percy watches eagerly, trying to stay still when he really wants to hurry the proceedings up.

Vax grabs Percy's cock, squeezing just hard enough to make Percy hiss. "Don't you dare come until Vex tells you to," Vax says.

"Yes, Vax," he says, too wound up to fuck around. It's worth it when Vax starts to slowly drop down on him, easing up to push down again, until Percy is all the way inside of him. He rocks his hips, like he's getting used to the feeling.

"What did I tell you?" Vex says, lifting one of her hands to cup Percy's cheek. "A great dick, right?" Percy is certain he's blushing; the two of them talking about him behind his back is a little much, for reasons he can't articulate.

"I should have done this ages ago," Vax says, so apparently the conversation was at least positive. He starts to move on Percy's cock, and Percy can't help moaning, his head falling back against the bed. He opens his eyes, and Vex is looking at him, a grin on her face. She bends down and kisses him; it feels weird upside down, but it's worth it.

"I'm having all the fun," Vax says, sounding winded and slightly put out.

"I think Percy's having quite a good time himself," Vex says.

"You know what I meant," Vax presses.

"I do," Vex says, and the next thing Percy sees is Vex above him, moving into position over his mouth. Percy doesn't wait to be told, just hooks his arms around her thighs and pulls her down, licking her greedily. She's dripping wet, and he knows it's all over his face; it's just that that sounds so good right now, proving how much this has affected her, how good Percy has been. She clamps her thighs down around his head, trapping him, and he just works harder.

Focusing on Vex, he can almost forget Vax; that is, until Vax winds his hips in this really amazing way, and suddenly that's all he can think about, the tight heat of Vax around him. They keep pulling him in two directions, unable to settle on one thing with both of them on him. He can't really hear them, but he can just picture what they're doing; they'd be kissing, he thinks, as they both use him to their satisfaction.

Percy can't really express to anyone how lucky he feels in this moment, so he settles for snapping his hips up and sucking Vex's clit into his mouth.

He loses track of how long they take him like that. That is what it is, and that's how it feels; it feels like the two of them will consume him. They use him thoroughly, and Percy can't get enough of it, being at their mercy like that. At this rate, he's going to be consumed before he ever gets to come, burned to ash with the heat inside and around him.

Vex gets there first; her thighs go tighter around Percy's head, and he doubles his efforts, knowing she's right on the edge. She grinds against his face as she comes, and he can hear the way she cries out even from his position. She hasn't even had time to climb off him before Vax starts losing his rhythm, his movements erratic as he chases it. Percy blindly reaches out; smaller hands grab his and lead them to Vax's hips. Percy holds him steady so that he can thrust up into him, hard and fast. It's exactly what Vax needs, and he shouts, following Vex and very nearly sending Percy over.

Percy feels suddenly cold when Vex climbs off of him, though he's dripping sweat. "Now," she snaps, and Percy doesn't ask for elaboration. He hasn't taken his hands off Vax's hips, and he doesn't, holding Vax in place so he can fuck up into him. Vax doesn't try to stop him, even though he swears really emphatically; it doesn't matter, because instants later Percy is coming, spending himself inside Vax.

Percy has almost recovered by the time Vax dismounts. Vex thoughtfully hands Percy a tissue, and he cleans up halfheartedly, removing the condom and throwing the whole thing into the wastebasket beside Vax's nightstand. Percy doesn't actually know what's going to happen at this juncture; Vex hadn't been entirely sure either, with Vax being a bit unpredictable in that area. He expects to perhaps be asked nicely to leave, or for Vax to leave, or several other options that involve getting up.

It is Percy's good fortune that none of this happens; instead, Vax lays down beside him, pushing at Percy's arm until he takes the hint and lets Vax rest his head on it. Vex lays down on the other side, fitting against him like she's so good at doing. Percy drinks it all in; this is, after all, just an indulgence, not the way of things, and he's got to get what he can while he can.

But just a little bite is just enough.


End file.
